Childish Mess
by CaptianKate
Summary: A bunked spell makes the teens go through quite an interesting time. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here it is! I've had this idea brewing for a few weeks and I'm debating whether this should be a really long oneshot (if so, I gotta edit this chapter) or just a short story. However, I was really excited to get this up so Imma post this one part first and then I'll add more as I go along. Let me know what you'd like to see in this story, it doesn't have an official story line yet so it's subject to changes. Anywho, enjoy!**

Titans Tower was going through a normal day. After their run-in with Plasmius, the group was thankful for a slow, relaxing day, free of crime. Cyborg went to the garage to work on his car. Starfire had convinced Robin to let her mess with his hair while he watched Beast boy play video games. Raven walked into the main room, seemingly looking for something which caught the attention of the alien girl. She spoke up, getting the attention of the two boys on the couch.

"Friend Raven! Come join us in the activity of the games of video!" She exclaimed, flying over to the sorceress while Robin fixed his hair.

"No thanks. I'm busy." Raven said, flatly, eyes still scanning the room.

"Need some help? I'm a rockin' bloodhound." Beast boy said, morphing into said creature, jumping over the couch and beginning to sniff the floor. He changed back so he could talk. "Where's Danny? I bet he could help us with how he can just fly through the walls."

"He goes to visit his friend in the ghost zone today. He's not here." Robin explained, only to be given a confused look.

"But I can smell him. His scent is in the room." Beast boy said, going back to searching.

"Is he who you're looking for, Raven?" Starfire asked.

Not thinking, Raven nodded.

"Why isn't he in the ghost zone?"

Raven lowered her gaze, avoiding eye contact with the leader.

"I needed his help with a spell and it-" Raven was cut off by Cyborg as he walked in with a small white haired baby in a black onesie.

"Yo! Why is there a baby in my garage?!" He demanded, causing everyone to jump while Raven took the baby into her arms.

Starfire cooed the baby.

"The small human is adorable, Raven! To whom does it belong to?" She asked.

Raven blushed slightly causing Starfire to gasp and Beast boy spoke up.

"Is that Danny's brother or something? He smells like him."

"Perhaps the child belongs to Raven and Danny, yes?" Starfire asked.

While Cyborg and Beast boy stuttered to try to explain to the Tamaranean how unlikely that would be, Robin watched the dark titan, blushing too much to speak and deciding to stand on the sidelines. Her face was hidden by her hood only to have it be pushed back by the small child in her arms. Taking hold on her cheeks, baby Danny moved her head around as if trying to figure it out. Raven seemed confused for a second before giving the baby a warm smile and nudging his nose with hers.

It was when the baby sneezed that caught the titan's attention as a bolt of green energy shot out of the baby's eyes and barely missed the top of Starfire's head, causing her to squeak in terror. Raven sighed and hugged the baby close as she decided to decide.

"Actually..." She said, hesitant on speaking which was caught by Batman's apprentice.

"That baby is Danny." He said, his eyes (or rather, his mask) widening as the other three gasped.

"Dude. What did you do?" Beast boy asked as the Teen Titans surrounded their newest member in the form of a baby.

Danny Phantom looked up at the rest of the team. The halfa had been shrunk down to the body of a 1 year old due to a bunked spell by Raven.

"You're the one who messed up my spell with your ridiculous stankball." Raven shot back, glaring daggers at the green skinned boy.

"What exactly happened?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed against and began to explain.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea, Rae?" Danny asked, floating crisscrossed in the middle of the sorceresses room. "Your powers have been acting up all week. I don't mean to sound like my sister but I'm getting a bad feeling."_

" _Trust me, Danny. You'll be just fine." Raven said, opening one of her books. "Even if something does happen, which I doubt, I'll be able to fix this without any problems."_

" _That sounds like something Bb would say..." Danny muttered as Raven read the spell._

 _The candle flames that sat on the floor below the halfa, in a circle, lit and Danny began to feel more weightless than before and a thin outline of Raven's magic appeared around him. Slowly, a bubble of magic grew and began to form around the ghost. It was when the bubble of magic closed that a knock on the door made Raven flinch._

" _Raven? Is Danny in there? We need him!" Beast boy's voice called from behind the metal door._

 _Raven ignored him as the black bubble shrunk until it was skin tight around her teammate. Meanwhile, Danny was completely unconscious. Dead (or deader) to the world around him._

" _Come on, Raven! You won't referee for us so we need Danny for stankball!" Beast boy called again, his voice gaining a whining tone._

 _Raven tried to focus as a steady thumping echoed through her door and into her brain. Sure, she had been practicing with patience with the green teen but right now, her spell was shortening it fast. Canceling the spell half way through, Danny's body stayed sealed and unconscious as Raven marched over to the door._

" _What?" She snapped, though emotionless in her voice._

" _Is Danny in there? We need him!"_

" _I don't care. He's helping me with something."_

" _Well can't he help you later?"_

" _No"_

" _Come on, Raven!"_

" _Go away"_

 _Raven slammed the door in the boy's face and turned to where she had left the halfas body only to find it gone. She grabbed her spell book and noticed a note on the page._

' _Those unable to do my magic will revert to the age of a child they once were.'_

 _She set down the book and rushed out of the room._

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Robin asked after she had finished her story.

"Most magic should have some kind of solution to it if it's messed up. This is the first time I've tried this spell so I haven't memorized everything about it yet. It'll take me a while but I should be able to find the antidote spell to this unless it just wears off."

"Alright then-" Robin started but was cut off.

A squeal from Starfire caused them all to jump. The tamaranian had scooped up the small ghost boy and held him close as she spun in the air, not noticing how Danny blushed and tried to push herself away from her chest.

"Star, put him down. You're gonna make him sick." Robin called. "Raven, can you reverse it?"

After a nod from the sorceress, Robin went into action.

"Beast boy, you help Raven and listen to what she says. Starfire, I'm putting you in charge of watching Danny, if you have to, use some ghost equipment to keep him here. Cyborg and I will-" He was cut of as the alarm went off, signaling a crime. "go take care of that." He finished, the two heading for the exit.

 **Lemme know what you want to see next and I'll hopefully get more up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, yes, it's finally here! I honestly didn't plan on continuing this story but I got inspired by the comments on not only this story but others as well and I've decided that I will work towards putting out more chapters for my stories and I have plenty of ideas for more stories as well. However, that doesn't mean that I won't be accepting requests and ideas from the reviews and I promise I'll try to get more chapters out! Thanks so much for your support and all your beautiful words of encouragement!**

As soon as Robin and Cyborg had left, Baby Danny kept squirming in Starfire's arms, reaching for the door and making noises as if trying to talk.

"What is the matter, little friend Danny?" Starfire asked, holding the baby up to by his arms.

Danny stared at her for a few seconds before returning to fussing and holding out his arms for Raven.

"Hey, Star. How about you go help Robin and Cy? Me and Rae can handle Danny." Beast boy said, taking the toddler from the alien.

Starfire looked slightly deflated for a couple of seconds before brightening up again and nodding.

"Yes! I will go help Robin! Goodbye little friend Danny!" She called as she flew through the doors.

Raven watched the alien girl before a call from Beast boy caused her to look at where Danny was pushing his face away, still reaching for her.

"Rae, a little help?" he begged.

Raven let a small smile spread on her face at her teammates struggle with her boyfriend. She walked over and took Danny, who calmed instantly, while Beast boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Never thought I'd see Danny act so attached to you. Like, I know you're dating but he never acts so clingy." Beast boy pointed out, shocking Raven by this knowledge.

"How long have you known we were dating?"

BB shrugged, his ears wiggling slightly and his face taking a shyish look. (I don't know how to describe it but it's like that look in the show where he, like, does something stupid and he rubs his neck. I dunno, I just think he's adorable.)

"Robin noticed it first and then Cy noticed and then they told me and Star about it." he explained.

Raven's face fell to annoyance towards the protege of Batman. Of course he'd notice.

"Anyway, will I even be able to help with Danny not wanting to be held by anyone but you? He might not let me help. So how about I'll just go help the others? Yeah? Yeah. Cool!" Beast boy exclaimed before trying to run off only to be held back by Raven's magic while baby Danny laughed at him.

"Danny will let you help. Just get him some lunch." Raven said, sitting baby Danny on a chair against the counter.

Beast boy grinned before zooming to the kitchen and putting on an apron and a cooks hat.

Raven sat next to the small ghost boy and thought back to when he had joined the titans. They had started as enemies, Danny constantly acting as a mysterious hero that would beat them to the crime scenes and take care of it. Robin had hated it, constantly complaining about how Danny had no right and that they needed to take him in for questioning. Starfire had been the first one to meet Danny face to face. She had been out for a flight and unknowingly acted as his counselor for him to talk to about his problems. She would come home after and tell Raven about his problems. Robin had decided to trick the ghost boy by posing as a fake villain by the name of Red X. After they had tricked Danny, he had been brought to the titans personal interrogation room but the only one who had been able to talk to him was the dark sorceress, herself.

Of course, the only reason she had been able to talk to him was through telepathy. Of course he hadn't been very difficult to deal with. He just thought it was fun to get the boys annoyed. Starfire, of course, hadn't wanted anything to do with interrogating her new friend. After the interrogation, he had been given the choice to join the titans and he had accepted.

With all the time they spent together, Danny and Starfire had been expected to get together so it had been a surprise when Danny had asked Raven on a date. Raven smiled at the memory. Danny had been acting uncharacteristically shy.

 _Danny stuck his head through the door leading to the living room and spotted Raven sitting on the couch. Phasing the rest of the way through the door revealed a small bouquet of black roses in his hand. He gulped and walked over to the couch._

" _Hey Rae." He asked._

 _She looked up from her book, not noticing the flowers in the ghost boys hand. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her._

" _I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me to the ghost zone christmas celebration?" he asked, holding out the roses to her._

She smiled at the memory. It had been a learning experience for both of them. The ghosts had, obviously been acting slightly hesitant around her since sorcerers manipulated ghosts in the dark ages. Raven looked down at Danny, who had started drawing on a sheet of paper on the table. Another memory came to her about something he had done for her after a month of dating.

" _You gotta stay still, Rae." Danny said, holding a sketchbook in his lap in his human form while Raven sat across from him with her legs crossed and a book in her lap._

" _You don't have to draw me."_

 _Danny smirked at her, looking up from his sketchbook briefly before look back down._

" _I want to. It'd be fun to show you how I see you. Since all your mirrors act as portals to your mind." he teased._

 _Raven smiled softly at the joke before looking back down at her book._

He had surprised her with a picture that made her look like a goddess with the sun reflecting of her beautifully.

Beast boy finally came back with bowls full of soup for all of them. It had been a mistake to make soup since baby Danny ended up making a mess.

Later, Raven sat calmly on the couch, relaxing on her break from her baby boyfriend, who was being taken care of by BB by giving him a bath after their incident with trying to feed him.

"Hey Rae?" BB asked as he walked into the living room.

Raven looked up from her book she had been reading, her calm face not showing that she was slightly panicking by the hint of worry in the green teen's voice and the absence of baby Danny.

"You seen Danny anywhere?" he asked.

The sorceress stood and dropped her book, pulling her hood over her head, hiding the amount of annoyance in her voice as she spoke.

"I haven't but I have a feeling that I won't like where we find him."

Meanwhile, in a cave hidden under a packers themed mansion, a vampire looking figure grinned as his red eyes lit up the screen in front of him of a familiar looking baby, waddling through the streets of Jump City.

"Well well, little badger. Looks like I don't need to worry about cloning him anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I don't think I'm going to make this a very long story, however, I do have ideas for the rest of it as well as more stories based on the Titans and Danny in the future. I'm so excited for you guys to read the ending of this story!**

Raven flew over the streets with her eyes peeled for the ghost titan. Beastboy ran on the sidewalk under her in the form of a blood hound. A form he didn't think he'd be using so much today.

"Find him yet?!" Raven called down towards him.

Beastboy barked up at her, which she understood as a 'no'. She sighed and continued to look.

Meanwhile, the ghost titan was crawling along the sidewalks, phasing through people who didn't pay the baby any mind other than a few curious glances. They knew about the ghostly titan and the fact that there was a baby crawling around with a similar appearance to him, they assumed they were related.

A small puff of mist came from the baby's mouth and he paused before looking around. He hadn't noticed a familiar ghost standing behind him.

"What a cute baby." Danielle said, picking up said baby before turning him to look at her.

The baby smiled at her, wrapping his chubby arms around her neck in a baby hug which she laughed and accepted.

"Where's your mama, kiddo?" The girl asked. "Is she near by? Or your daddy?"

The baby only cooed at her, grabbing her hair and pulling it gently.

"Well, let's try to find them." Danielle said, a glowing ring appearing around her waist and transforming her before she held the baby tight and took off into the sky.

Unknowing to her, a familiar pair of red eyes watched her from flying above her. Suddenly, a pulse of pink energy flew towards her, knocking Danielle out of the sky. Acting on instinct, the girl turned her back to the ground and held the baby close to her chest so the baby wouldn't get hurt. Groaning, Danielle looked up at whoever attacked her and gasped when she saw the cocky smirk of Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius!" Danielle exclaimed as she lifted herself up and got into a battle ready position, Baby Danny still close to her chest. "What do you want?"

"That child in your arms. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through any trouble but it seems I need to get you out of the way to get my future son."

"Your future son!? You're sick, Plasmius! He's just a baby! Someone is looking for him, you can't just take him for yourself you obsessed fruitloop!" Danielle exclaimed, furious with the evil halfa.

"You fool! That is no ordinary child. That little badger is young Daniel of course." Plasmius chuckled. "Transformed by his own teammate."

Danielle looked down at the baby that was glaring up at Plasmius. Dani shook her head before lowering to an attack stance. She set the baby down on the grass before her hands ignited in green energy and she lunged at Plasmius. Only for the vampiric halfa to fade out of existence. Danielle gasped and turned to see baby Danny struggling in the arms of Plasmius as he laughed and took off into the sky.

"I gotta go after him!" Dani began to fly after the two before stopping when she noticed Raven flying through the sky a couple of miles away.

"Raven!" She called, flying over to the sorceress. "Vlad just attacked me and took a kid I found on the street. Little kid with white hair and green eyes. He looks just like Danny but younger!"

Raven groaned before flying back down to meet Beast boy on the ground.

"Find him?" BB asked.

"Yes!" Dani exclaimed. "Plasmius got him! And we have to get him back."

Unknown to anyone but Cyborg, Beast boy had a huge crush on the ghost girl so it wasn't surprising for him to turn into complete goo as soon as he saw her. Raven sighed and shook her head before taking off into the sky towards the Dalv Enterprises building.

 **So this chapter is kinda short but I promise the end is coming up soon! I've even got the last chapter written! Thanks for reading! Also, do you guys like how the I'm referring to Danielle as her full name or her shorter name, Dani? Or do you guys want me to just leave it as it is?**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they got to the main entrance of the Dalv building, Dani reverted back to her human self as Raven used her magic to create some cuffs around the girl's wrists. Before they were able to get very far into the main lobby, the trio was stopped by a large guard.

"Name and authorization." he demanded.

Raven and Beast boy exchanged a look before looking back up at the guard, not at all intimidated by him at all.

"We're Raven and Beast boy of the Teen Titans, we were told to bring this girl to Mr. Masters' office." BB explained, crossing his arms.

Danielle would never admit it out loud but the way BB was standing, with such confidence, made the toned muscles under his suit stick out more. She blinked a couple times before noticing that the guard was still talking.

"- is out of the building at the moment but we'll take the girl and deliver her to him." the guard said, moving toward the girl only to have Raven and BB block his path.

"Sorry, we were told to drop off the girl with Mr. Masters, not you." Raven stated.

The guard narrowed his eyes at the dark titan for a few minutes before realizing it wasn't going to move her.

"Let me make a call before anything is decided,"

"Take your time, we're not in a rush!" BB called, waving and grinned.

Raven took the time to lean down and face Dani, her normally emotional face showing a hint of worry.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine." Danielle smirked, making the dark titan think of Danny. "I'll last a few more hours."

Raven nodded, standing back up as the guard walked back over.

"Mr. Masters is on his way back now. I'll take you up to his office."

The titans nodded and followed the guard to the elevator. They stood ready for a fight the entire ride until they got up to the office, where they found Mr. Masters already sitting at his abnormally large desk. The guard entered the elevator before the doors closed again.

"Yo, isn't it kinda dumb to just be in your office alone in one of the most crime populated cities in the country?" Beast boy asked, his serious demeanor vanishing while Raven frowned in agreement.

"That's the thing, Beast boy. I have the best security system in this crime infested city. It's hidden so that it's easier to catch whoever comes into my office without my permission." Mr. Masters explained, a confident grin on his as if daring the titans to try to break into his office.

If only he knew how much the titans knew about him thanks to their ghostly teammate.

"So, what brings you here? I see you have my daughter with you but I don't recall asking you to find her."

"We know, it's a titans job to know." Raven stated indifferently.

"Of course, my apologies." Masters frowned, sitting up from his chair and walking around his chest to stand in front of Danielle, whose handcuffs has disappeared. "I've missed you, Danielle."

The halfa girl glanced over at Raven and Bb before looking up at Mr. Masters.

"I missed you too, father." She said, thanking her training for being good at acting and ignoring the throbbing in the back of her brain.

Vlad leaned down and hugged the girl, who flinched out of reflex before reaching up to wrap her arms around the mans neck. What was strange was that Mr. Masters didn't whisper a warning or anything about her escape from him years ago. Masters stood and set a hand on her shoulder as he turned to face Raven and BB.

"Thank you for returning her. If you don't mind, I'd like to take her home now. You're free to leave." He said, his voice strangely friendly.

Raven nodded and lead BB to the elevator, which opened for them as the two stepped in.

"Let's head home, shall we, Danielle?" Masters asked, his hand on her shoulder gripping her so hard it began to hurt.

There was the Vlad she knew.

 **I feel the need to apologize for the cliffhanger. The next chapter will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I realized that I have had this chapter written and for a while and I just kinda blanked out on continuing the story until today.**

"I understand we left off on a bad state, Danielle, but that doesn't mean you can just leave your creator!" Vlad yelled at the girl who was currently giving him a bored expression with her arms and feet bound by ghost proof chains.

Of course, the girl wouldn't pay attention to the raving fruitloop so she decided to look around this room hidden underneath Vlad's mansion. It was almost like the room she was created in before Danny destroyed it. Several cloning pods sat around the room but the windows were fogged out so no one could see inside it. Danielle would bet everything that there were more copies of her cousin in them.

Meanwhile, Raven and BB appeared in the office in a large raven of magic.

"So where would an evil fruitloop millionaire keep a baby in this place?" Beast boy asked, turning into a mouse and scurrying around.

"Probably not in his office." Raven stated, bluntly, not bothering to look around.

"Yeah but Danielle is at the guys mansion so it's not like we can look there, Rae." BB stated, looking over the desk. "This guy's got money to burn, huh?"

Raven frowned (more than usual) and walked over to the green boy.

"We need to think of a plan. Danielle doesn't have much time left."

"Well then we should go get her. Maybe we'll find Danny on the way." Beast boy suggested.

Raven nodded, surrounding the two of them with her dark magic and transporting them to the mansion.

Meanwhile, Danielle felt like she was going to pass out. Her energy was waning and she didn't know how much longer she hold her power up. Panting, the girl leaned against the window of Titans tower and watched the city.

"Please hurry up guys…" She panted.

A black raven formed in the center of the Masters manor main hallway and dissolved to reveal the two titans standing. Raven's eyes lit up and she scanned the area of the mansion while Beast boy used his advanced smell to find any hints of people nearby. Especially Vlad or Plasmius. They both turned to each other when they were done.

"Just servants nearby." Beast boy said.

"I sense Danny on the top floor and Vlad is in his lab with Danielle." Raven added.

"So split up?" Beast boy asked.

Raven nodded and looked down the hall towards the library.

"I'll go down and check on Danielle. You go up and get Danny and then take him to the tower before contacting me through the communicators. We need to get Danielle out of here before she runs out of energy." Raven explained before taking off towards the library.

Beast boy nodded and took off up the stairs after turning into a bird. He morphed into a fly when he saw a servant walking down the hall towards him. After venturing through each room and searching countless areas where he thought the criminal genius would create just to hide his baby turned teammate, Beast boy couldn't help but face palm when he found the toddler laying in a crib, asleep.

"Alright, D. Let's get you back to the tower." He chuckled, picking up the baby and turning into a stork before taking off into the sky through a window.

Raven let her magic meld her through the wall into the so called 'secret lab' Danny had told her so much about. One look around reminded her of a film she had seen years ago called Frankenstein. Large machines that were clunky and kind of loud but the sorceress knew the ceiling above them was thick enough to hide the sound easily. She was able to manipulate her form enough to be almost invisible. Danny had taken countless hours to teach her a few things about the ghost zone while figuring out if she could copy his powers. She managed to copy his invisibility just enough to make it so that she would be able to invoke the illusion of seeing something out of the corner of one's eye before she reacted enough to hide before anyone got a good enough look.

Maintaining her nearly invisible form, the dark titan walked through the lab till she heard noises from around the corner.

"Now…" Vlad explained, working at a control panel that Raven could guess controlled the latches around Danielle's wrists and ankles and held her to a wall. "I won't have anymore disobedience from you. You will obey me. You will address me as your father. And you will bring Daniel to me."

Danielle glared at the old man before smirking.

"What are you gonna do? Destabilize me? I'm completely stable. A human form. There's nothing you can do to make me your puppet." Dani spat at him. "Besides, I'd never turn on Danny. Or the Titans."

Danielle would've shivered at the smile that spread across Plamius' face if she hadn't known this man for the entirety of her existence.

"Dear girl. In case you forgot. The Titans have already betrayed you."

"No."

Vlad turned to see Raven with her hand out, covered in black magic that soon encompassed the man in front of her. He glared at the girl and Danielle's shackles released her, causing her to land and join Raven's side with a confident smirk.

"They haven't." Raven said, finality in her voice.

Vlad only screamed as he released enough energy to cause the magic surrounding him to dissipate. Raven fell back from the force and let her magic envelope her and disappeared, transporting to the tower.

"As you can see, they've betrayed you." Vlad growled, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling Danielle towards him. His power burning her skin.

Danielle's face held a feared look before transforming into a confident one.

"Psych!" Danielle grinned, strain visible on her face. "You haven't won yet!"

As Vlad fumed, Dani let her form vanish and reappear to her in Titans Tower. She was exhausted. Several hours with a clone formed was hard and she had to give her older brother props for being able to maintain a clone for so long. She slumped onto the couch and passed out, a victorious smirk on her face.

Later, the four sat on the couch, three exhausted adults (well as adult as Danielle is) laying back into the cushions as baby Danny looked down at his baby hands with a look of grief. He hadn't been able to protect any of them. He was useless as a baby. He sighed and layed down his head on Raven's lap. By habit, Raven began to run her hand through the baby's hair, soothing both herself and the boy.

 **2 chapters left!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost done, ladies and gentlemen. This is the second to last chapter in Childish mess!**

The titans gathered together in the living room. Starfire sitting on the counter. Beast boy leaning against the back of the couch. Cyborg standing next to Robin, who had his arms crossed, and Raven, who had their baby teammate sitting in her arms. Danielle was sleeping in Danny's room from exhaustion. Going three days with a clone used up a lot of energy. She passed out as soon as they had decided that it was safe to relax.

"We need to do something about Danny." Robin said, turning to Raven. "Have you found anything that can turn Danny back?"

"Yeah. I was able to find the spell I used and looked it over. The spell said it should wear out after a few days." Raven explained.

"Well, I'm going to bed. If we're just gonna wait for Danny to change back, we can sleep while we wait." Beast boy said, putting his hands behind his head as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. If Danny is still stuck in this form in the morning, we can get back to trying to get him back to normal after we've all had a good nights sleep." Cyborg agreed, following the little grass stain.

Robin turned to Raven, silently asking if she was alright with this plan. She nodded and waved as Robin was dragged away by the tamaranean. As soon as the doors closed, Raven sighed, looking down at the baby in her arms, who had fallen asleep with his head leaned against her chest. Normally, Raven's cheeks would burn at this action if the grown version of her boyfriend would fall asleep on her, but now, she didn't mind it. She felt more responsible than ever. She had kept this baby safe, despite the crazed super powered fruitloop that had kidnapped him. She felt like she could anything. Sure, she was a hero that protected the whole world multiple times but this was different. This responsibility. This pride. She missed her boyfriend but she also could feel her maternal instincts helping her with this sleeping half human in her arms.

Raven smiled and hugged the baby close before turning and flying off towards her room. She held the baby close as she laid down and felt herself falling asleep.

 **So I didn't anticipate how short this chapter would be but I'm done! I'm done with the whole story, the next chapter should be posted and the story, Childish Mess is complete!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All done!**

Danny yawned as he sat up in his bed. He had had the weirdest dream. Well, he thought it had been a dream but with all the things that happened with the titans, he wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't been a dream. He started to get up from his bed, deciding he needed to talk to Raven, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He froze. Looking down, he saw Raven asleep under the sheets.

"Raven?" Danny asked, nudging the girl.

The girl groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Raven, what are you doing in my bed?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at the dark titan.

Raven didn't respond, pulling the ghost boy into a tight hug, almost knocking him over in the process. This just made Danny's curiosity rise more. Raven was never emotional enough to hug him like this. The couple mostly sat together. Physical contact was rare but Danny didn't have any problems with that. He wouldn't do anything to make Raven uncomfortable or upset. He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

"Rae, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern for his girlfriend as she pulled away, keeping her arms around his neck.

"I was just…. Worried about you…." Raven replied, averting her eyes to avoid staring into his.

"What happened to me?"

"I wasn't being careful… I was practicing a spell on you and I got distracted… You almost died because of me."

Danny chuckled and pulled the girl close again. He felt her bury her face in his neck as he did the same with his hair.

"Listen, Rae. I'll never blame you for anything that happens to me. I know you're a hero but it's my job to take care of you and make you feel safe. No matter what, I'll always work to do that. I'm already half dead. If I end up dying the rest of the way, I'll still come and find you. Besides, Your magic is powerful and requires a lot to control it. You're amazing, Rae. I know how it feels to not be comfortable with your powers. The first few years of having my powers were difficult enough and I'm not nearly as powerful as you." He kissed her hair and felt her relax into his arms. "Don't blame yourself."

Raven nodded, burying her face further into his neck. The two sat in silence for what felt like forever. Their silence was disrupted by a rumbling sound coming from Danny's stomach. The two pulled apart and laughed. Danny pulled the sorceress into his arms and flew through the walls to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, they found the kitchen empty. Danny was curious as to why until Raven pointed out that it was 5 am. Even Robin was asleep at 5 am. Danny walked over to the fridge and opened it to pull out one of his vials of ectoplasm. Raven set the pot for two cups of tea as Danny pulled out two mugs. Pouring the vial into one, he handed the empty mug to his girlfriend, who filled it and sat down at the counter. He then filled his mug and sat down next to her. The two sat in silence as Danny munched on a granola bar and Raven drank her tea.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"I want a baby."

"What!?"

 **I hoped you guys liked this story! Leave a review of your thoughts of Childish Mess. Check out my other stories and let me know what you'd like me to write next. Give me those ideas in your head that you want to see written into a story!**


End file.
